Delicate Soldier
by Labores Solis
Summary: NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Full Summary inside! *Read&Review* Chapter eight is up!
1. Prologue of Delicate Soldier

_**Cosmic Slytherin Note:**_ Hey everyone!! As Lizzy politely said, everyone must read and review! It is want keeps our spirits alive!! What!? It does!! (Listens as fans chant…) Wait…spare us!! Haha, hope everyone enjoys it!

_**Elizabeth Bennett Note: **_Hi everyone! It's Elizabeth Bennett (aka Lizzy). I'm here helping on the writing portion of this marvelous fanfic that everyone must **READ AND REVIEW**! The story and plot line, however, is of course the work of Cosmic Slytherin. I do hope everyone enjoys it (I know you will)!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:**_ NarniaxSm Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P  
"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Cosmic Slytherin_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Prologue of Delicate Soldier  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AH!" Nine females and one male screamed out into the night all on the ground writhing in pain. There was a dark figure, covered with nothing but black clouds around his body.

"Pathetic, useless Senshi, I would have thought you just got out of a coma the way you are all fighting!" The male bellowed out while laughing.

"No…" One female growled out, she had wings on her back. "We will not let you win Chaos!" She shouted. Her body shook violently as she tried to get up, but she was finally able to stand.

"Senshi!" She cried out, a desperate sob for help.

"I'm with you Koneko…" She heard from her right side, she turned slightly and saw her Wind Senshi, Uranus, making her way towards her slowly, limping slightly…gripping her sword in her right hand. She held out her left hand and Sailor Moon took it, holding her hand. Uranus squeezed it a little to reassure her.

"Ready or not, you will die tonight Chaos!" She heard someone exclaim from beside her, she looked around and saw her Death Senshi, Saturn. Saturn was holding her glaive to help her stand up.

Saturn held out her right hand and Sailor Moon took it. Saturn squeezed it to give her strength.

"Till death due us part, Hime-sama," She heard behind her, she tilted her head backwards and saw her Ice Senshi, Mercury, standing up, she was shaking a little, but thanks to Uranus's help, she stood up…barely. She looked the worse out of all of them standing there. Mercury put her right hand on Moon's right shoulder and squeezed it giving her courage.

"Don't forget about me…" She heard someone stumble out; she turned and saw her Flame Senshi, Mars. Mars put her hand on Moon's left shoulder…giving her the life of fire.

She turned back around towards Chaos. She felt a new power inside her body, the power it was encouraging her body to let it out, to let it be free, to let it take over.

Moon looked around herself, watching as her fellow Senshi's tiaras disappeared and in place were their insignias blazing with heat, even her Senshi that were on the ground, that couldn't barely move. She too felt their insignia blazing.

Suddenly, one by one each of her Senshi gasped out loud. She looked around and saw each of her Senshi's star seeds. Those that were standing were now on the ground, with their eyes looking at her lifeless. This included her life, her soul mate…Mamoru.

"No…" Moon whispered not believing what she was seeing. Each of their star seeds flew right into her, like it was her own. She screamed in agony, but through her cries she kept hearing Chaos bellowing his laughter at her. He enjoyed watching her pain.

"AH!!" Her body felt as if it were on fire; she couldn't handle so much power. She felt light headed…like she was going to pass out soon.

"No! That power! You are becoming Cosmos! I won't allow it!" She heard Chaos scream out. She saw a flash of darkness indicating Chaos body disappeared, but reappeared in front of her.

She gasped out loud as she felt Chaos fingers entwine around her neck. She couldn't breathe…she tried to make noise, but all you could hear was a whimper. "Yes! Beg for mercy! You shall never harness the Cosmos power!" Chaos yelled out. Her hands instantly flew towards Chaos hands, she tried to pry them off, but she failed. She panicked…no red rose would save her this time. She was alone. All the while she had felt her powers…her life energy…being drained by Chaos.

To Sailor Moon, it felt like decades when she knew inside that only mere minutes passed. She prayed and prayed that someone would be there…would help her overcome Chaos; would help her disappear from this dimension.

She wished that there was some place to help her train to defeat Chaos once and for all…and with that said and done, in a silver flash; Eternal Sailor Moon disappeared from Tokyo, Japan…right in front of the eyes of Chaos.

Chaos roared violently and took out all his anger on her Senshi, whose eyes still looked lifeless. He made sure that they paid for her disappearance. And as soon as he was done, he summoned nine black brands which were placed on her Senshi's necks.

Each of their fukus started turning black…where there was white, it was black. And wherever their respective planet color was, it had started to become a darker shade of that color. In Mamoru's case, he turned into Prince Endymion, and his amour had turned fully black and red, and on each of their foreheads rested a black star in side of pure red circle.

Chaos laughed with full anger, he knew with the Senshi on his side that the little Moon Princess will never fight him, and she would finally admit to defeat. Or so he thought…

-x-x-x-x-

Yeah, not really much…but still! It's just the prologue. The chapters after this will probably be longer than this, even if it's just by a couple of more words! So we hope that you enjoyed reading this and have the time to review. The more reviews, the shorter time that we update! xD Next Chapter's is going to be about—SHH!! It's a secret, sorry; you all shall have to wait till it's up to find out what it's about.


	2. Ch 1: The Dream Sequence

**_Cosmic Slytherin Note:_** You know, I never did introduce myself…uh, my bad…you may all call me Lunar, or pick any name you want to call me from my profile…yeah a whole lot of names, I've been known by a lot of things over the internet, that's how I am. So here we go again, with the first chapter of Delicate Soldier!! Please do read and review, like Lizzy said!

**_Elizabeth Bennett Note: _**Hi all! It's Lizzy…here again! Here's another great chapter in store for you. This chapter is mainly setting up for the story to come. Please **READ AND REIVEW!!!** It makes us happy! As the story turns…

-x-x-x-x-

**_Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:_** NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

**_Prologue Reviews:_** (_Italic_=Lunar, **Bold**= Lizzy)

AnimeFreak2468:_  
Thanks for the compliment! Yes, it does look like it'll be quite interesting…who knows what will happen? And also thank you for the luck!_**  
Thanks so much for the review! It means a lot, and hopefully this story will keep everyone's attention!**

LunarStar Princess Krystal:_  
Technically for future reference for everyone, Usagi doesn't really have all their senshi's powers; it may have looked like that in the prologue—but just to assure you guys, it isn't. Also, sadly I can't say if she will be paired up with anyone in Narnia and do not worry, I too am not a Mamoru fan…well I am, just slightly…you know what I'll shut up now. Yes, Usagi/Caspian is thrilling to read! But sadly to say, this takes place during the first movie._**  
As far as details of the story itself, I'm out of the loop. I just get to read it before it is posted. I do love the pairing of Caspian and Usagi, and I am not a Mamoru fan either, but I do believe it will be interesting to watch Usagi's reaction to living with the Pevensies (especially with Ed being sort of bad…unlike how he was in Prince Caspian). Thanks for the review, and for reviewing on mine as well!**

Wildflower1014:_  
Thank you!! We shall keep up the good work for the rest of the story, you can guarantee that!_**  
Thanks for the review! Keep them coming! I dare say it makes Lunar happy to read them (and me as well)! Keep the reviews on my story as well…it also makes me happy :)**

SerenityMoonlight:_  
Thank you for the complement. And you shall not have to wait long for this chapter, since well—this is the _**_next_**_ chapter._**  
Yep, Lunar said it. I do hope this chapter is to your liking, and thanks for the review! Also, thanks for the reviews on my fanfiction as well!**

Fire Dolphin:_  
You can say that she went back to time, you could say that she went back to the time period of the Pevensie siblings or maybe she went to future, who really knows?_**  
As stated above, Lunar is not sure who she will pair Usagi with, or if she will. It does take place during the first Narnia adventure so Caspian will not be present. I would like to look at it as Usagi went to another dimension. Far away from the troubles that are presented in her world, but that is just my take on it, and I'm not the writer. Thanks for the review, and thanks for the reviews on my fanfiction as well!!!**

Malacoda:_  
I was breathless when I read your review. I MISSED YOU!! But I must say, we didn't intend to make it seem like we were introducing the senshi's like the reader didn't have a clue who they are, sorry if we made it seem that way. And I did reread the prologue after reading your comment about the many three "…" don't worry; that shall be fixed…I never realized that. And lastly, you aren't rambling about your preference on Chaos' portrayal, you're free to say what you think._**  
I am assuming that you have been a reviewer of hers before. I must take the blame for the many "…" it is a part of my writing style, and it is how I read it in my mind, but I will definitely try to watch for that, and I know that Lunar will be on the look out as well. Thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the review! **

Hoshiko Megami:_  
And when a reviewer grants a wish, a wish shall come true._**  
As you can see, she did not delay too long in presenting the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the review!**

Alycee Lanet:_  
Thanks for loving it! We updated like now…so never fear!!_**  
Here is the next chapter (yay!). I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, and I hope you stick around! Thanks for the review, and thanks for your reviews on mine as well!**

-x-x-x-x-

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P  
"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Cosmic Slytherin_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Chapter One: The Dream Sequence  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Dream Sequence)_

_All she could recognize was that she was in a mysterious place covered in shadows. It scared her. Not one speck of light penetrated through it_. _There was nothing but blackness all around her._

_She looked down towards herself and noticed she was wearing a Japanese style uniform, and on her hands—blood was dripping. It was the only thing glistening in the darkness. She could now see that blood was saturating her body—even her face._

_What's going on? She thought to herself._

_Suddenly, her head shot up—she heard someone shouting_

"_Hello?" she said hesitantly, but there was no answer other than the person who was crying out. It was starting to become closer and closer until she finally could understand what was being said._

"_Usagi-chan, you have to remember us! Please!" A voice pleaded._

"_We're in trouble! You have to remember us! We're your Senshi!" The voice continued to shout out._

"_Please Princess! Save us! Save us from the darkness!" Another voice bellowed.._

"_Save you from the darkness?" She echoed out. "Princess?" Needless to say she was confused. "Senshi?—what are you guys talking about? Where are you guys? What are you talking about?!?" She shouted back, she heard something move from behind…she turned around and screamed._

_A male covered with clouds stood over her carrying a sword drenched in blood. He looked as if he were ready to strike her down._

"_Your pathetic Senshi are mine! You shall not overcome me anymore! How does it feel to die finally, Tsuki no Hime?" The male said, but she couldn't answer—her entire body was frozen with fear. The male not satisfied that she didn't answer him; he brought his sword over her body and struck her down. And with that she screamed…_

_(End Dream Sequence)_

"AH!!!" Usagi Tsukino woke up from her nightmare.

"What…what was that?" She questioned herself, she was literally dressed in sweat, and her entire face was covered with it. She got up and walked towards her bathroom.

She sighed. These nightmares that she's been having have been going on for weeks. Her parents told her that they found her as an eleven year old on their front porch when it was raining, but that was a couple of years back.

She quickly brightened up, today was the day she would be able to meet her friends, the Pevensies, at the house they were staying at! Oh how she missed them. The last time that she saw them was probably maybe two-three years ago?

And that was only because they had used to live right next door to her. They were all the best of friends; she adored all of them and treated them like they were her actual siblings. Sadly though that had ended in less than two years, the reason being was because their parents had found a nice house a bit north from her. Of course she did see Lucy and Susan at school…but it was never the same without Edmund and Peter.

She quickly snapped out of her memories, and took off her pajamas and stepped into the shower, then turned the knob to turn it on. All she did was just stand there as the water rolled off every inch of her entire body.

And as soon as she was done, she stepped out and begun to dry herself off, thinking of events that happened a while ago—meaning the nightmare. There was a knock on her bathroom door; the knock it self frightened her as she was preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Usa? Are you in there? Remember your train leaves in an hour; we have to get there by noon." A voice said belonging to her father, startling her. "Alright, I'm coming up out!" Usagi answered, putting on her bathrobe and respective girl clothing to head out of the bathroom. While getting her respective clothing on, she heard footsteps walking away from her bathroom door.

Once done she opened her bathroom door, letting the steam from inside go into her room. She walked towards her room and closed the door.

She went into her closet (that shouldn't even be calling a closet) and found a nice long sleeve white collared button-up shirt and a pair of black wool pants with black strapped sandals. Once done, she combed out her hair and put it into a messy bun. "Mom, Dad! I'm ready to go!" She announced as she picked up her belongings that she would need for the train and ran to the door.

"Did you eat hun?" Her mom asked, she nodded, fully lying knowing that she didn't. But what would one little lie, hurt her? She wanted to see her best friends now! All the time they were gone, all she wanted to do was find where they lived and stay with them forever. But hey, a girl can dream right? "Alright if you say so, Ty, we're leaving!" Her mom announced to her father only to get a "Hold on," reply.

Usagi rolled her eyes slightly, "I'm out the door!" Usagi shouted, in a matter of seconds, her father came down the stairs, looking at Usagi with a stern look. Usagi shook her head for some strange reason, her father always feel for that trick. No matter where they were going, even if they were in a market buying groceries!

"It was the only way to get you down, see even mom agrees with me!" She said, watching as her mother struggled with the laughter from inside of her.

"Fine," Her father started, "Just get in the car and let's go," He grumbled out walking out of their house, and into their old-styled car with Usagi and her mother following him.

On their way to the train station, all you could hear was Usagi and her mother laughing at her father.

* * *

Not too long after, they arrived at the train station and were currently waiting for the train to arrive. Usagi's mother, Julie, was currently going over what Usagi had to do once she was off the train at her destination.

"Now remember, you will meet up with Mrs. Macready, there she will take you to Professor Kirke. Don't talk to strangers dear, and if anyone tries anything with you, just scream and run. Don't spend all your money on worthless junk please dear, and remember you must ask Professor Kirke if you could call us, once you reach there, to assure us that you reached there nice and safely." Her mother ranted to her, with some tears dripping down her face.

"Mom, I know." Was all that Usagi had said she did not blame her mother for sobbing, not at all, she was after all staying with the Pevensie siblings for maybe two years or so. Her parents wanted her to stay there with them until their home was safe to return to. No matter how long that takes. For all she knew, this would be her last time seeing her mother.

Both she and her mother hugged, her mother savored the moment as well as she did. Her mother then let her go and allowed her to hug her father, once she let go of her father, they could hear the train's horn blowing, meaning it was coming near them.

"This is it," Her mother stated, multiple of multiple tears fully strolling down her face by now. "You be good, you hear me? I don't want any complaints from the Professor OR Mrs. Macready." Usagi nodded, giving her mother one last hug, as the train stopped in front of them. She waited for all the previous passengers to get off, and then went on.

She found a compartment with no one sitting in it; she put her luggage on the shelf above her seat and went towards the window and waved towards her parents. Tears glistening in her eyes, she didn't realize at the time that it was going to be her last time seeing both of her parents.

-x-x-x-x-

And that's _officially _the ending.

**JUST KIDDING!!**

Hope you all—liked/loved/...think it was great—this chapter!! Lizzy and I worked EXTRA hard on this one, since it IS the official first chapter of D.S! Please do review, and remember to add our story to favorites/story alert!!


	3. Ch 2: Old Friends Reunite

**_Cosmic Slytherin Note:_** Okay, so I had a temporary writer's block for this chapter. It wasn't my fault! Okay, fine it was my fault. Happy? Please do enjoy this chapter. And hopefully, you review and tell us what you think about it. I won't reveal much, but you're in for a surprise in this chapter. Just so you all know, **this fanfic, is based on the movie and the movie alone. But it won't ALWAYS go by the movie. Future chapters probably won't even go by the movie. This is a warning for you all. **So if you don't like fanfics that go like this, then well tough luck, it's how we want to write it.

**_Elizabeth Bennett Note: _**Hello all! It's Lizzy, and I just know you are going to love this chapter! I won't give away much more than that, but Lunar has got some good ideas stewing. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-x-x-x-x-

**_Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:_** NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

**_Review Responses have moved._**** We have successfully, figured out a way to still give you all review responses, but not interrupt the story. Please go to my (Cosmic Slytherin) profile and scroll down, to find ****_My Stories_**** section then find Delicate Soldier and click on the link besides, "Review Responses"! You're all in for a surprise! xD**

-x-x-x-x-

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P  
"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Cosmic Slytherin_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Chapter Two: Old Friends Reunite  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Usagi couldn't help but think what a sad moment it was as she watched kids young and old walked off the train without their parents meeting total strangers that would keep them safe until the war was over.

She sat in the train's compartment. Two hours had passed already, and she just needed one more hour to go until she arrived at her stop.

There were two other kids with her in the compartment, seated on the side, both sleeping. They had gotten on the train two stops ago, which was an hour and half before. It was pretty boring to say the least. She didn't really want to go back to sleep because she was shaken up by a nightmare that she had before the two kids arrived.

_(Flashback)_

"_You are the balance…" A voice echoed out._

I am the balance? The balance of what… _She thought to herself._

"…_of the world," the voice answered her like it was able to read her mind._

"—_balance of the world?" She whispered out. Where was she? Why was she here? Million of questions entered into her mind._

I am the balance of the world? Was this some sick joke? Where is everyone? Why is it so dark?

"_You must remember us, your guardians to understand."_

"_Is this some sick joke? Where am I! Why you do keep bothering me!" She yelled out, she started to run from the voice, hoping that this nightmare would end as soon as possible._

_As she ran the voice followed like a puppy running towards its owner._

"_You must save us!" Another voice shouted at her._

"_Leave me alone! Please! Just leave me be!" She shouted tear streaming down her face._

_Suddenly she tripped over something. She looked at what she tripped over and saw a young girl with pink hair staring at her. She screamed. The young girl had red eyes that were happy but slowly turned into eyes that were lifeless. And with that her dream ended._

_Usagi woke up two centimeters away from a young boy who looked like the age of eleven standing over her._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face._

"_Who—who are you?" Usagi asked._

"_My name's Greg and this here is Shawn," Greg introduced himself and pointed to a young boy who looked like the age of eight who was sitting down._

"_We came in here twenty minutes ago and while we were dozing off to sleep, you screamed…that's when we started to wake you up." Greg explained, Usagi turned slightly red, "I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare that's all. Why don't you guys go back to sleep, you both must be tired." Usagi stated, after seeing the dark rings under both boy's eyes._

"_Are you sure?" Shawn asked. Usagi nodded. And with the conversation done, Greg sat back down and started to close his eyes as well as Shawn. Then there was silence._

_(End Flashback)_

_What is up with these nightmares_, Usagi thought to herself; it was truly bugging her, she was not brawny nor was she talented with intelligence, but at least she could be able to pick her rights from her wrongs while making the best decision.

And the decision that she thought of right now was to _not_ tell her friends about her nightmares, _only_ Professor Kirke.

She felt herself jerk forward and notice that the train was starting to slow down. She looked outside the window and noticed that it was her stop. She quickly got up and grabbed her things, kissed both Greg and Shawn on their foreheads, silently praying for them to have a safe journey.

She walked off as the train was starting to leave again. She looked around taking in her surrounding. She was on a small platform, so small that it just was a bench and stairs leading towards the road.

Usagi walked down the stairs and looked out towards the road and heard a rustling noise coming down…an old fashioned car was coming down the road. She could faintly see the outlines of Mrs. Macready

Pretty soon, Mrs. Macready had stopped the old fashioned car in front of her, "Hello there Usagi. You had a fine ride, I presume?" Usagi out of politeness, nodded. Not wanting to trouble the kind woman of her nightmares.

She knew Mrs. Macready and Professor Kirke, since she was a wee baby. They were both friends with her parents; she knew her parents had talked about them often to the Pevensie parents, seeing how they were staying with Professor Kirke instead of some random stranger. Although they still didn't really know him.

He's probably in his study's reading some book, she thought to herself seeing as how usually times when she visited them, it was both Mrs. Macready and Professor Kirke who arrived to receive her.

As Mrs. Macready got her suitcases off the ground, she walked towards the passenger side of the old fashioned car and waited for Mrs. Macready to get settled. Once they were strapped in, they headed off to the mansion where Professor Kirke lived.

* * *

Once they had reached their destination, Mrs. Macready had helped Usagi out with her suitcases that were in the back.

Usagi couldn't hold back a grin seeing how on the porch of the mansion, was her favorite professor.

"Ah, Usagi dear! Wonderful to see you again, you are doing good yes?" At this point, Usagi knew he was going to start ranting on and on…like he usually does, but all she does is nod her head at appropriate timings during his rants of course.

"Your train ride, was nice and comfortable, I hope, better than last time?" He asked at seeing her nod, he smiled brightly.

Usagi awkwardly cringed inside, last time she had gone to visit him using the train…let's just say there were too many perverted people.

Quickly dismissing her last visit memory, she asked calmly as possible, "Are…are they here?" She groaned to herself; she didn't mean it for the question to come out as a whisper nor did she mean to call her friends, _they_.

"Who?—oh you mean the Pevensie children? Delightful they are, why yes. Yes, they are. They are in the study room, why don't you run along, while Professor Kirke and I put your luggage away in your guest room, dear." Mrs. Macready answered for Professor Kirke; Usagi nodded walking away quickly—knowing it may seem inappropriate for her to run in front of them knowing that one of the rules of staying here, was not to run…of course, Professor Kirke would let her slide, but Mrs. Macready was another story.

As she neared the study room, she could hear Susan's voice, "Come on Peter, Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar."

Ah, the game that she truly dreaded. She wouldn't put it past Peter, if he didn't know this answer. It was after all just like him not to pay attention to the game that Susan had made up when they were just young kids.

She heard Peter hesitate for a moment before asking, "Is it latin?" She quickly grinned to herself. She knew that one. She saw the study room's door was slightly open, and pushed it, alerting the other children who occupied the room who looked at her with wide-eye expressions.

"Of course it's latin, Peter. Almost all of the words Susan asks you are in latin." That was basically the only thing, Usagi could say before she was bombarded with a hug from Lucy.

"Usagi!" She heard Lucy, muffled onto her shirt. She laughed.

"It's great to see you too Lucy!" Usagi exclaimed. Lucy let go quickly, but moved towards Usagi's side, holding onto her left arm tightly, afraid that she might leave them.

"What? No other hello? I see. Lucy was the only one who missed me." Usagi sadly exclaimed, watching as looks of surprised went about each sibling besides Lucy, who was starting to squeeze the leaving daylights out of Usagi's arm.

"Lucy…my arm, can't withstand that much pressure. And even if it could, I can't feel my arm," Usagi openly joked with Lucy who immediately let her arm go as if she broke her mother's favorite china plate.

"Don't cry please…" Usagi begged Lucy, who looked like she was ready to cry.

Usagi looked at the others for support. Lucky for her, Peter came to her rescue.

"Yeah don't cry. We could always play a different game, right?" Peter said. Edmund, enthusiastically nodded, Susan hesitated a bit but nodded none the less with Usagi agreeing. She dreaded the game Susan made up just like the rest.

"Hide and go seek?" Lucy asked, softly. Usagi smiled brightly and nodded. Lucy brimmed.

"But! I don't want to play hide and go seek! It's such a childish game!" Edmund put in his two cents.

"Oh come on, Ed. Lay off will you! Lucy's just a child, at least let her have her way for once!" Susan said, scolding Edmund.

"Alright. Alright! Enough with the arguments, we have a game of hide and go seek to play!" Usagi exclaimed brightly, taking a hold of Lucy's hand and tugging it gently behind her. "Peter is it!" Both Lucy and Usagi shouted softly, as soon as they were out the door.

Susan giggled while running out the door with Edmund behind her.

"Hey!" Peter shouted after them. He grumbled slightly to himself and started counting from one to hundred.

-x-x-x-x-

Hope you all like this chapter! Is it better than the last one? Yeah, we know the reunion was…suckish. Please, don't hate us because of that! It'll improve later on the story, trust us!


	4. Ch 3: The Talk with a Certain Professor

**_Lunar's Note: _**Okay, let me tell you one thing. I was busy—but I was still writing this chapter! It's bloody brilliant as Lizzy so told me as she was done beta reading it. I won't give anything away…but you all are in it for it now! _And don't forget to read your review response on our review response web!! xD_  
By the way! I would like for you all to know, we recently had a reviewer who did not put their name on their review (meaning it was an anonymous review) but we would like to know who reviewed us, so we can kindly put it up on our review response web. We would really love it to know your name! So please do tell us your name in your next review! Thanks a bunch!

**_Lizzy's Note_**_:_ Hello all! Let me just say that this chapter is fantastic and I know all of you will be blown away by it! This story just keeps getting better as each chapter opens up a new mystery! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!

-x-x-x-x-

**_Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:_** NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P  
"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Cosmic Slytherin_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Chapter Three: The Talk with a Certain Professor  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucy…why don't you go and find a hiding spot for us, I need to go talk to Professor Kirke for a moment." Usagi said, as they were looking for a place to hide.

"But…but…" Lucy hesitated for a moment.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll catch up to you. Just run along, I need to find Professor Kirke, _now_." Usagi emphasized the word. Lucy looked up and sighed knowing there was no way to get through Usagi. She just nodded her head and ran to another hallway, looking for a hide out.

Usagi just prayed silently that she did not find the wardrobe that led to Narnia, heaven forbid if Lucy wondered off into the depths of the ice coldness of Narnia.

Yes of course she knew about Narnia. She found herself wondering into a _certain_ room which ironically had a _certain_ wardrobe, in which the Professor himself, told her not to go into. But who was she to follow his orders? Well for one—she does follow his orders, but that one order really peeved her and what he didn't know, didn't hurt him right?

She stopped a moment while shaking her head and looked down onto the floor. She clenched her fists tightly together.

She had promised herself, she wouldn't think about Narnia anymore.

It was probably some made up land.

But the thing is…Everything she did there finding out about Aslan and watching as many animals and creatures alike growing up in that world. It felt so, so _real._ Like she belonged there, but she knew she didn't—did she?

Usagi sighed without even realizing it; she looked around and found herself near the quarters of the Professor's office. She grew out of her weary state for the moment and put on a brave face and went to where she knew the Professor's office was.

As she reached the door, she knocked and heard a low, muffled, "Enter," she entered the office and went to a chair that was in front of the desk the Professor was sitting at, and waited.

"What can I do for you, Usa?" Professor Kirke asked her, using his nickname for her.

"I've been having some dreams lately…" Usagi started off. "—if you are having dreams Usa, then wouldn't it have been better if you had talked to your parents about it?" Professor Kirke said cutting Usagi off.

Usagi shook her head, swinging her legs in front of her as she did.

"No!" She cried out softly. "You don't understand, I didn't want them to worry. Not to worry about me while I was here. They already had so much to worry about, you see Professor. For them to know about these dreams…it would be like the opposite side of this war killing us all, every single living being alive." She said, tears strolling down her cheeks.

Professor Kirke sighs, "That's a lot on a plate for someone so young such as yourself. Can you tell me about these dreams?" Professor Kirke asked.

"During these dreams Professor, it feels…_real_ like it was really happening." Usagi explained.

"Similar to your feelings of Narnia my young one?" Professor Kirke asked, at this Usagi gasped.

"How—how do you know?" Usagi asked unexpectedly.

"Ah, I too know what it is like to journey into the wardrobe, Usagi. Do not be afraid to let these feelings take over your body. If you felt your dreams were real, then it must mean these dreams—these dreams, they must be talking to you." Professor Kirke explained.

"Talking to me?" Usagi repeated.

"Yes young one, talking to you. If you say these dreams of yours is like reality itself. Then it must be talking to you. Trying to make you understand something, do anything happen in these dreams of yours?" Professor Kirke asked.

Usagi nodded her head.

"Yes, during these dreams, it's like I'm surrounded in nothing but darkness. Voices—these voices they talk to me. They keep referring to me as their hime and them, as my guardians. That I must be the one to free them, that I am the only one who can save them. As well as calling me the balance of the world," Usagi said softly.

Professor Kirke shook his head like he was concentrating. He got up from his chair and went towards a bookcase. He pointed his finger at one book then started to browse through others, while still keeping his finger on each book.

"Professor? Professor Kirke is something the matter?" Usagi spoke up, after sitting down for two minutes in complete silence while Professor Kirke kept searching.

"Ah! Here is it," Professor Kirke exclaimed, taking a book out off his shelf and putting it flat on the desk.

"_The Times and Knowledge of the Silver Millennium_; what does this have to do with me?" Usagi questioned out loud. "An old friend of mine gave it to me. This was the last thing she gave to me, before she left towards Japan, you see." Professor Kirke explained.

The book itself was covered with brown leather, with some strands of the leather popping up. But it looked brand new. The title was written in neatly designed golden cursive. It had different symbols on the book's spine, to Usagi it looked like different planet symbols, but she wasn't sure. Surrounding the book's edges was a piece of black lining, sewed in, so perfectly it was a wonder if, and the lining was sewed in or not.

"Open it," Professor Kirke commanded softly, sitting back in his sit.

Usagi calmly sighed, and reached over to grab the book of the Professor's desk.

As she touched it, she felt a surge of electricity past through her, she immediately grabbed her hand back from touching the book. Her eyes widened, one thing kept going through her mind, '_Why did that feel so familiar?'_

"Are you alright, Usagi?" Professor Kirke asked concerned, to him it looked like she was frightened by the book itself. He did not know the real reason, why she pulled back.

Not trusting her own voice, she nodded and started to reach for the book once more.

As she touched it once more, the surge of electricity hit her with more force, but she did not grab her hand back nor did she pull away.

She forced herself to grab the book and put it into her lap, her eyes were beginning to get bloodshot, and the surge of the electricity kept hitting upon her, at every touch that she had the book. Blood was beginning to form at her fingertips, from stroke the book's spine.

"Usagi!" Professor Kirke exclaimed a bit too loudly, noticing the blood forming.

The shout from Professor Kirke, broke Usagi's concentration. She quickly let the book drop on the floor with a loud splat. "Are you okay?" Professor Kirke asked repeating it over and over again; calling for Mrs. Macready to go and get the bandages, while checking Usagi's injuries on her fingers.

Usagi shook her head. "You're not okay?" Professor Kirke asked, a bit confused, "No…no…I'm okay, it's just the realization of the book, that's all." Usagi explained, her voice sounded soar and horsed.

Mrs. Macready came in with a first aid kit as well as a bucket of water, as soon as Usagi was done talking, at her arrival, the door banged on the wall slightly.

She gasped at seeing Usagi's fingers in blood, she immediately shoed away Professor Kirke and started to wipe away the blood using a damp cloth that she watered with the bucket of water.

She gasped once more at seeing a marking on one of Usagi's fingers, her eyebrows in a busy questioning state as she started to brush off the other fingers, seeing the same thing but different markings.

"What happened to you, child?" Mrs. Macready asked, seeing the markings scar, Usagi's once pearl white fingers. "What the—no way!" Usagi exclaimed her eyes widen at the markings on her fingers.

"Those markings," Usagi exclaimed loudly, "they look like the exact same on the book's spine!" She said, Professor Kirke shoed Mrs. Macready away from Usagi and bent down to examine Usagi's fingers, "This is entirely strange. For you to have the scars of each planet's sign on your fingers. Ah, what is this?" Professor Kirke questioned himself, examining Usagi's right thumb.

"An eight-point star?" Professor Kirke exclaimed slightly confused. He looked down at the book and indeed saw another eight-point star on it. "Strange, remarkable intriguing—but strange none the less." Professor Kirke commented.

"Why don't you run along now Usagi, while we try to figure this out," Mrs. Macready said. "But—!" Usagi tried pleading, "Don't worry, dear. We can take care of everything now." Mrs. Macready said with a rough tone, meaning 'Do as I say' Usagi sighed. "Professor, is it alright if I take the book with me?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi…" Professor Kirke strained out.

"Please!!" Usagi begged out, she knew that she could get hurt by the electricity, but something was calling out to her, but she didn't know what it was.

"Fine," Professor Kirke gave up. "But if it hurts you one more time, you come and get me you hear?" Usagi nodded her hand, took a deep breath in, picked the book and walked out of Professor's office, as she walked through the many hallways, the electricity blazing through her body as rapidly as ever.

She could hear the many calls of "Lucy!" and "Edmund!" and of course her own name, "Usagi!" She did wonder why neither the Professor nor Mrs. Macready could hear Susan and Peter shouting out names.

She stopped a moment and looked down at the book, brushing her now scarred fingers against its hard cover. Would this help her uncover her missing childhood? She thought to herself.

"Usagi!" She heard her name being called from a head of her, she looked up and saw Peter running towards her, and he immediately embraced her as he reached her.

As the sudden embraced, she had dropped the book on the floor with a loud thump. She felt Peter's arms tighten around her, she heard him sniffle. Was he crying, she thought to herself?

"Peter! Usagi!" She heard Susan cry her name out in happiness.

Peter stiffened a bit, but let Usagi go. By now, Usagi could tell that he _was_ crying as well as Susan.

"What's the matter?" Usagi asked a bit confused, why were they crying?

"You, Lucy and Edmund disappeared! That's what the matter!" Susan cried out, in anger without meaning to.

"D-d-disappeared…But I told Lucy to find us a hiding spot." Usagi said in confusion.

"Not without you, I hope," At seeing, Usagi's embarrassed face; Susan figured it out, "Why?!" Susan demanded while shouting it out.

"Oh. I see how it is, seeing how I was the last one to see Lucy, I'm automatically a suspect in her disappearance. Isn't that right?" Usagi stated with venom in her voice while changing the subject.

"Well yes!" Susan shouted.

"Usagi, what happened to your fingers?!" Peter said with worry in his voice, seeing blood coming from Usagi's fingers. Usagi looked down and saw more blood coming from the bandages wrapped around her finger, "Blasted book…" She muttered more to herself then to the others.

"What is with all this screaming?!" Mrs. Macready shouted, running towards them from behind Usagi.

-x-x-x-x-

Excited with this chapter? Yeah so were we! It turned out really wicked! Tells us your thoughts on this chapter! And for all those extremely excited for the next chapter, it's being written right now!


	5. Ch 4: The Snow and Ice Covered Side

**_Lunar's Note:_**Sorry it's so short. But it was the only way to get where we wanted to without overflowing everything that is already happening in the story.  
Also for some of you who are fans for my other stories, you have noticed they have been updated with yet another author note. This author note explains that I've changed my screen name to Labores Solis meaning Eclipse of the Sun in Latin.

_**Lizzy's Note:**_ Yes this chapter is short, but it is fabulous! There is a lot of set up here, and I personally cannot wait to see what comes next. Lunar does an amazing job at changing the Narnia story, but keeping it believable and in tune. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-x-x-x-x-

**_Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:_** NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P  
"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Chapter Four: The Snow and Ice Covered Side  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucy and Edmund are missing," Susan said.

"And Susan over here is blaming me for their disappearance," Usagi said while rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Susan.

"I assure you, Ms. Pevensie that Usagi is not responsible for either one of your siblings disappearing, as she was with the Professor talking." Mrs. Macready explained.

"Talking about what, Usa?" Peter asked. "Nothing important really…" Usagi mumbled out. She did not want them to worry about her dreams, nor did she intend to tell them anytime soon.

"Did you children check the entire house? The yard maybe?" Professor Kirke asked, both Susan and Peter nodded.

"You don't think—" Usagi started.

"—they wouldn't would they?" Professor Kirke continued.

"It would explain their disappearance—"

"—but that room hasn't been used for ages!"

"Oh come on! I disobeyed you once…maybe; just maybe they disobeyed the both of us—"

"—are they even capable of doing that?"

"Hey! Don't talk about them like that!"

"Sorry…but maybe. It would explain a lot of things—"

"—like their disappearance—"

"—and for a fact that it's cold right now—"

"—is it? I wasn't really noticing any coldness, but yes that does explain it."

"Do you think we should check it out? Maybe one of them had left it open?" Professor Kirke asked Usagi only nodded for her answer. She bent over to pick up the book and quickly ran after the Professor who left her and the others in a hurry.

"Hey! Wait up Professor Kirke!" Usagi shouted after him, as the others ran after her.

"No running in the halls! Professor!" Mrs. Macready practically cried out, while shouting after the teens who hurried after both the Professor and Usagi.

------

As soon as both the Professor and Usagi arrived at the doorway, they entered it.

Once inside, they both examined the room. Half of the room was made of pure snow and ice with only a wardrobe in the middle of it while the other was being blazed by the sun through the window.

"Oh my…" Usagi heard the Professor mutter to himself.

"You can say that again…" Usagi mumbled out.

"Oh my…" Usagi heard from behind her.

"Okay, I didn't mean that literally!" Usagi muttered out, rolling her eyes, turning around to see that it was Mrs. Macready who said it. Both Pevensie siblings as well as Mrs. Macready had a surprised look on their faces that blended well with their shocking widened eyes.

"…So, what's the plan, my dear?" Professor Kirke asked Usagi, who was clutching the book tightly to her chest. The Professor looked amidst to this, but said nothing.

For some strange reason, the book switched from electricity to flames blazing against each part of her skin. To her it felt like the world was put on top of her shoulders. Was this really what her dream meant, that she was the balance of the world? Was this book going to answer all her problems? "Huh?" As she snapped out of her daze, seeing Peter waving his hand in front of her face. He was looking concerned as well as the other occupants in the room.

"The Professor is asking what the plan is and what is that?" Peter asked, directing his last question to the snow on the other side of the room.

"Ah, that Peter was once the joyous lustful green grasses of Narnia. Now, to some it is known as the Ice Queen's land, but others acknowledge the presence as Narnia, the rightful land of Aslan, and the daughters and sons of Adam and Eve," She chuckled at Peter's face.

"The plan is simple. The Professor and Mrs. Macready stay here while, you, two and I go into Narnia to look for Lucy and Edmund." Usagi stated.

"But is it safe? And what is this Narnia you speak of?" Mrs. Macready asked.

"It is indeed safe. Narnia is what you see here on this side of the room." Usagi said walking towards the snow and ice side of the room.

"Come on!" Usagi shouted to the Pevensie siblings, opening the wardrobe, letting the coldness bronze upon her skin and walk into the wardrobe, grabbing a silver coat along the way.

"Hey! Wait up!" Peter shouted, running after Usagi grabbing a brown coat along the way as well.

Susan only sighed and ran after the two, grabbing a black coat along the way.

"Professor! You can't just let them go like that! They need an adult!" Mrs. Macready complained.

"Ah, but you see dear, Usagi is like an adult in many more ways than one. All we can do now is wait and hope they succeed in their journey. Why don't we go back to my office and wait, shall we?" Professor Kirke explained, holding out his hand for Mrs. Macready to take. She roughly sighed and took it.

No one knew that it was going to be the last time that the adults saw Usagi.

-x-x-x-x-

Yeah it was short. We know. We know. But it'll be longer next chapter don't worry! (We just needed this part out of the way. 'Cause it's just when they go into the wardrobe to the lands of Narnia. xD)


	6. Ch 5: The Ice Warrior? Part I

_**Lunar's Note: **_You know you guys still love us…more Lizzy than me, seeing how she updated more frequently than I gave her this chapter…let me just give you the list of stuff that I blame! I blame…school projects; WRITERS BLOCK!! Um…what else can I blame…homework…school work…writers block! Wait…I said that twice, but I definitely blame that ultimately INFINITY x INFINITY times!

_**Lizzy's Note:**_ It has been awhile since we have last updated this story, but it is worth the wait. This next chapter will leave you guessing what is to come next, and I must say I am eagerly waiting for it. I hope it is to your liking, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews make us happy, and when we are happy our brains work faster causing us to come up with more ideas for the stories you read! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-

**_Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:_** NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P  
"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Chapter Five: The Ice Warrior? Part I  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bushy green snow covered branches, kept hitting the trio as they got deeper inside the wardrobe. Without even realizing it, Usagi tripped over a stone that was covered up with snow causing the others to fall on top of her and the book to fall ten feet away from her.

As they scrambled to get up, Usagi commented, "I always did hate that part." While she commented on it, she spitted out some leaves that got into her mouth, because of the fall.

"Stupid rock," She mumbled to herself, pouting. As she gazed upon the snow covered land of Narnia.

"Is _this _Narnia?" Susan asked Usagi. Usagi felt her body respond to Susan's by nodding.

Usagi walked towards where her book fell. "Amazing…it falls right next to the street post." Usagi said more to herself than anyone else as she bent down to pick it up, it started to shake and rattle.

"That's not supposed to happen…" Usagi said slowly, backing away from the book.

"I was really wishing that you wouldn't say that." Peter said slowly, looking at the book widened eye as well as Susan.

The book started to glow a soft baby blue color. The symbol of the planet Mercury appeared above it.

"The M-M—Mercury planet sign?" Usagi stuttered out confused as ever.

The symbol started to spin in a circle by now, circling ever so slightly towards Usagi, giving off a rough aura of wisdom. Ice particles started to form in a shape around the symbol.

- - - - - - -

In the distance, a dark blue haired woman smirked to herself.

_Will you be able to handle the consequences, Tsuki no Hime? _She thought to herself, mentally laughing. Watching as her planet's powers went crazy being near the Lunarian princess.

_Probably not, _She scoffed to herself.

She turned her back from the scene. She grabbed her sword from her hip and struck a tree with it.

The tree slowly started to become pure ice. The female laughed softly to herself.

"Until next time Tsuki no Hime," She commented softly into the air.

She stood still and pressed her choker that she was wearing, she was slowly being engulfed by ice.

In a flash she was gone.

- - - - - - -

_Why do I have the sudden urge to pick up the book—with all the chaos going about it_? Usagi thought to herself.

She could not explain what she was feeling nor could she explain what was going on to the Pevensie siblings.

All she knew was the book was acting like a drug to her.

It was like her very, own personal drug…

—That she needed 24 hours…

—For every hour of the day…

—For every possible minute of each hour…

—For every second in her life…

For all _eternity; _even if she died during that eternity.

Was it even possible to live for eternity? That was the question, she sometimes wondered to herself, silently whenever she was alone.

She suddenly felt strong arms pulling her back into reality.

"What are you _doing_?!" Peter asked roughly, Usagi grimaced; she always hated it when he went into his overprotective mood.

"Let me go!" Usagi shouted, squiggling from Peter's strength trying to get free.

"No! Don't even try to touch it!" Peter told her, tightening his hold onto her.

"Just leave me alone with it then!" Usagi all but begged.

"Usa, remember! We came here to find Edmund AND Lucy! We can't leave you here with that book! And besides…you're the only one of us who knows her way around…" Peter said the last part in a soft voice.

"But…but, it's calling me Peter! Can't you hear the voices?" Usagi asked.

Both Peter and Susan looked at each other, Susan mouthed, Voices? Peter only shrugged.

"What voices? There are no voices!" Peter said.

Immediately, Usagi stopped squirming as Peter said this.

"No voices? There has to be voices…there just has to be! Can't you hear them? They keep saying, save them! Their calling for me! One in particular right now! Just let me go!" Usagi shouted breaking away from Peter's hold on her and ran towards the book that had stopped moving towards her but was still circling.

As soon as her fingers touched the book, her fingers were slowly turning into ice, moving towards her wrist to her shoulders to practically her whole entire body!

All throughout this happening, Peter and Susan had tried to help out Usagi, but there was like an invisible force field that was surrounding her, all they could do was just bang on the force field, praying that their friend would be alright.

As for Usagi? Well, let's just say she was calm; it was like she was expecting this to happen, she did not scream or plea for help from her friends. But truth to be told, she was scared. She was scared of what was happening at the moment and what would happen at the end.

She winced, as if she now just noticed that every part of her body was being covered with ice, the ice was covering her face by now, it was up to her eyes. She gently closed her eyes, awaiting her doomed end.

What she did not notice was Lucy running towards Peter and Susan, with a faun behind her.

The faun had literally dragged all three Pevensie siblings with him, saying that they couldn't help her, saying that she must do this alone…whatever _this _was, thought Susan.

Peter had severely protest but with much annoyance and eagerness coming from both Susan AND Lucy, he reluctantly agreed to follow them, but always made sure that he could see Usagi at the corner of his eye.

- - - - - - -

While this was happening, Usagi did not know of them leaving her, stranded. She did not know anything at all; all she knew was that her whole entire body felt like it entered a deep trance, not wanting to come out of its shell until it was completed.

She tried to talk through the ice, but no words came out.

Suddenly, she felt like she was pulled out of the ice. Not out of the trance, but just out of the ice.

Her whole entire body shivered from the coldness of the ice.

She felt like she could talk and see again, as she gently opened her eyes, as she did so; she noticed ice particles were still on her body including her eyelashes.

She looked all around her…wait a second…no! This wasn't Narnia! In her mind she kept repeating that over and over, she wanted to shout it, but it was like her mouth didn't want to speak those words, so instead, she called out, "Hello?" her voice sounded cold and harsh, she could see her breath all around her.

All she could around her was dense fog at her feet, and tall trees, with snow covering every part of the tree as well as the ground. At the sight of the snow, she thought it was Narnia, but knew it wasn't. To her, it felt like it was another area of Narnia, but she knew it wasn't. It wasn't Narnia…it was…somewhere else.

Usagi gazed around her; there was no sign at all of her friends. Did they really leave me? She thought to herself, her eyes briefly met the ground and shook her head. Her friends couldn't have left her! She knew her way around Narnia better than they did! Maybe they just—she groaned. There was no way to say it, but she said it right out loud.

"They left me! THEY FREAKING LEFT ME!" She cried out in anger and pain, as if her body responded with her pain, her entire body fell onto the cold snow with Usagi crying in pain and in agony, felling the impact on her left side from her fall.

-x-x-x-x-

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please do review!


	7. Ch 6: The Ice Warrior? Part II

**_Lunar's Note: _**Wow, you were all very energetic with your reviews: wanting to find out more, since of the last chapter. Well we have granted you all a wish. Here is the next chapter of D.S. hot out of the press! Please don't forget to review!!

**_Lizzy's Note_****_:_** Everyone is in for a brilliant chapter. This chapter is well thought out, and it is so imaginative. I know you will not be disappointed! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-x-x-x-x-

**_Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:_** NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P

"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Chapter Six: The Ice Warrior? Part II  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Usagi was withering in pain from the impact of the fall, she did not notice the winds were picking up, causing the ice and snow around to start reacting, surrounding her like a speeding tornado out of control. And when she did notice, all she could do was scream until she fell into her sorrowful dark covered nightmares.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry! We must hurry to safety!" Mr. Tumnus ushered while hurrying the three siblings into his home, while closing the door.

He opened a peep hole in his door and looked out of it, looking around to see if anyone followed them.

"Mr. Tumnus? Are we being followed or something?" Lucy asked. "Mr. Tumnus? Is that his name?" Peter asked, Susan only shrugged while Lucy nodded, smiling brightly at Mr. Tumnus.

"Do not worry, Miss Lucy, we are not being followed…for now," Mr. Tumnus commented.

"For now?" The older Pevensie siblings looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that.

"Yes, for now. You see, you three fit the description of the daughters and sons of Adam and Eve." Mr. Tumnus explained.

"Well, we can't be," Susan intercepted, "We were born to the Pevensies." As she said this, Peter and Lucy nodded with her.

"Allow me to tell you a story then. Come sit, sit." Mr. Tumnus ushered them into chairs to get them comfortable while he stood and started to tell them a story, about the creation of Narnia with many, many details of where they came into the picture.

* * *

_Usagi sighed. She was stuck in her dream world again. But this wouldn't nor should be described as a pink, pretty princess dream world. No this dream world shall be described as an icy cold place, covered with darkness surrounding her. All she could see was the ice glistened ever so bright with the darkness taunting her, as if it knew she was trying to escape._

_Laughter surrounded her. Usagi looked up, then around her. "Huh? Who is there!? Hello!" She called out. She started to walk around to see if she could find where the laughter was coming from._

_What she didn't realize was that she wearing a blue fuku while wearing knee-length blue boots and elbow-length blue gloves. Or even the fact that her hair was cut above her shoulders, and that she had blue streaks in her blonde-silver hair. She didn't even notice the blue gem tiara on her head and the blue choker on her neck!_

_Not even with the ice particles slowly surrounding her, acting off her every whim, like she was commanding it similar to a Goddess of some sort._

"_Ha! The pesky little Moon Princess couldn't even handle my world. Now she's stuck…aw! Let me help you find your way out!" A voice shouted, above her, sounding like a female._

"_DARK ICE!" Usagi's eye widened, as she looked above her, watching as ice formed in an x formation._

"_SLASH!" Usagi screamed as she dove onto the ground, out of the way of the attack. While she did that, she heard a slashing sound, than a shattering sound, as the ice broke into millions of pieces of where she once stood._

"_You won't be able to escape unless you find a way to defeat me, precious Moon Princess." The female voice purred out._

_The voice shouted out her attack once more, Usagi dodged once again._

_This went on for more than three minutes. The voice would shout out her attack and Usagi would dodge._

_The voice suddenly stopped attacking her, by now she finally notices what she was wearing. As if she was meant to look down at herself. She was breathing deeply in and out. She heard the voice powering up, ready to attack once more._

_Suddenly, as if she knew what she had to do, she held both of her hands high and yelled out, one attack that would allow her to survive and escape._

"_MERCURY…" The symbol of Mercury formed in between her hands._

"_WISDOM…" Ice particles started to form around her hand, spinning rapidly like a tornado, with her body spinning as well._

"_STRIKE!!" Her body stopped spinning abruptly, in a swift movement; she did two back flips, and then swung her leg up in the air, angling it with her body. With a fierce determination, she guided her leg back into her standing position, jumped in the air, and let go of the small ice particles that formed into a ball._

_The ball of ice particles started to grow more and more as it moved away from Usagi towards the voice._

"_This can't be happening!!!" The female voice screamed out, as she was hit._

_She fell from her position above Usagi, onto the ground._

_Usagi gasped. It was like looking at a mirror, the female was wearing the exact same thing as her, but her blue was darker…that was all Usagi saw, when she fell back into the realm of reality.

* * *

_

"…And with that, the Ice Queen took over our land. There is only a select few who dare try to betray her and live." Mr. Tumnus explained.

A loud bang was suddenly heard.

"QUICK HIDE!" Mr. Tumnus shouted, pushing the Pevensie siblings, into a secret hatch that he had below his floor.

"Whatever you do, do not talk!" Mr. Tumnus warned them. Lucy looked scared, as Peter and Susan tried to silently calm her down, tears strolling down her cheeks, as he shut the opening.

"Where are they!?" A female voice roared out, that the Pevensie siblings did not recognize.

"I do not know what you're talking about your highness." Mr. Tumnus said, in a scared yet brave tone.

The Pevensie siblings looked at each other, was this, the woman that Mr. Tumnus told them about, the Ice Queen?

"Do not take that tone with me, you miserable excuse of a faun!" The female bellowed out, anger leaked out of her, as she pointed her staff at Mr. Tumnus.

"You will not dare fail me anymore, Tumnus! Be gone!" She shouted, as she poured her power out, allowing the staff to collect it, turning Mr. Tumnus into stone.

"Search his home! I know he has those kids here somewhere." The female commanded.

"Come Edmund!" The female shouted.

The Pevensie siblings' eyes widened at the mention of their brother.

What was he doing with the woman; they believed was the Ice Queen? Those thoughts ran in Peter's head. As he watched Susan comfort Lucy, in the dim of the light that they had in the hiding.

"But—but!" They heard Edmund try to protest, but a loud slap interrupted him.

"I said come! Do you _not _understand, child?" The female dangerously let out, as Edmund whimpered slightly from the sting of the slap.

And with those words, they heard the door slam open and with retreating feet left.

They didn't dare leave the hiding, still hearing pitter patter of feet above them.

All Peter could think about was Usagi and praying that she was safe unlike them.

* * *

Usagi woke, more determined than ever.

It was like that one nightmare, made her see what was real and what wasn't.

She got up, ignoring the pain of her side and started walking, even though on her right side, she was limping.

She winced with every step that she took. But she continued to ignore it; she felt a huge headache coming on in the middle of her forehead.

As she could not ignore her headache, she brushed her fingers against her forehead to massage her head to see if it helped slow down the headache.

What she didn't expect was brushing against liquid that felt sticky.

_What? _Usagi thought to herself as she brought down her fingers towards eye level. Her eyes widened, she held in a scream, not knowing if anyone or _anything _for that matter, was around her or not.

"Blood?" She whispered out.

"Yes blood, Moon Princess," A soft gentle voice said behind her. Usagi looked behind her, and gasped in shock.

There in front of her stood a female ghost. She wore a long blue silky dress, with an ice choker around her neck. She had the purest of blue eyes, that Usagi ever seen. Her blue hair reached towards her mid-back area. She wore blue crescent moon earrings. All in all, she looked like a goddess.

"I'm not the Moon Princess, whoever she is." Usagi managed to say.

"Ah, but you are, Usagi-hime." The female said.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, curiosity took over her body.

"Who I am, is not entirely who I am. I am, myself yet I am not. You see me, as someone that you might have seen before, but I am not," The female whispered out, she chuckled seeing Usagi's face.

"You were never one to understand, what I say sometimes, Usagi-hime." The female giggled out.

"But that doesn't answer my question!" Usagi pouted.

"I am the High Queen of Mercury, Akua. I was and still am fourth in rank of your Senshi, your highness. I am known as the legendary Ice Warrior."

-x-x-x-x-

Ooh! Spooky chapter, you all definitely have to agree on that; but sadly it's a cliffhanger…wonder how you all will live? (Giggles) Don't forget to review please!


	8. Ch 7: Mercury Ice Power

_**Lunar's Note:**_ I agree with Lizzy, please don't forget to review. You are all in for the phenomenal chapter of your life time! Now get going and read!

_**Lizzy's Note:**_ Another phenomenal chapter awaits all ye faithful readers! Honestly, it is the best one yet, and bloody brilliant. You will not be disappointed. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

-x-x-x-x-

**_Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:_** NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P  
"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Chapter Seven: Mercury Ice Power!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop calling me that! I am not a highness or even the moon princess. You've gotten me confused with someone else!" Usagi shouted wincing as the blood continued to flow onto her face, not stopping.

"You certainly were always one to deny your title, never wanting to flaunt it around, like you were a movie star or something," Akua stated.

"You always did get annoyed with Sakai, whenever she addressed you as hime instead of by your name." Akua teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Usagi mumbled out, her hand wiping her forehead over and over again, getting some blood on her shirt.

"Oh! I've been so absorbed in talking to you, I almost forgot about your little blood issue. Here allow me to help you out," Akua said gently, walking towards Usagi, her feet never touched the ground, to Usagi it looked like Akua was gliding but truthfully, she knew that Akua was floating.

Akua bent down slightly and brushed her ghostly fingers against Usagi's bleeding forehead, Usagi shivered from her touch.

Akua closed her eyes slightly, and whispered words that Usagi could not exactly follow, since Akua spoke fast. But the next thing she knew, Akua's hand was emitting a soft baby blue color like energy and the energy was flowing into her forehead.

Usagi closed her eyes, like she knew what Akua was doing, yet she didn't. She slowly felt her headache start to disappear and with it, she felt like she gained something.

As Akua lifted her fingers away from Usagi's forehead, she felt a warm sensation go through her body. It suddenly didn't feel cold to her anymore.

"W—what did you do?" Usagi asked, her eyes still closed, loving the warmth that she was feeling in the cold environment where she was at.

"You are truly the balance of the world," Akua commented softly, smiling ever so brightly.

Usagi gave her a confused look.

"I allowed some of my power to flow into you. You are now the next heir of Mercury. Be wise and stay pure, my highness. Do not let evil overcome you as it has done to my present self. We will be counting on you, Goddess." Akua said, using the future king's nickname for Usagi.

With that said, Akua faded away, a blue crystal dropped as she left.

Usagi stared at it. "Go on, pick it up. It will be your one way out. It will guide you through your journey." Akua's voice surrounded her. Usagi stood up and walked towards it, picking up the crystal, as the crystal entered her body.

As she did that, her entire body started to glow. She let out a soft scream, as she felt the crystal enter her body. She didn't even notice the dramatic changes that happened to her body after.

A small tear came from her right eye and slowly dropped to the ground. But before it dissolved it started to glow blue and the glowing kept growing, until it was too much for Usagi to bear, she closed her eyes tightly.

The next thing she knew as she opened her eyes, the light died down and in front of her was a tear-shaped blue jewel, golden-chain necklace.

"Go on, take it. As long as you have this with you, I shall always be with you. Whether you need a friend or not," Akua's voice told her. Usagi grabbed the necklace and put it over her neck.

For some strange reason, she felt ok; she felt as if she was being protected from afar, but yet she knew she was being protected close by.

Usagi thought that this would be the time that she got to leave the dark and icy forest…it seemed like a forest to her, but sadly it wasn't.

"There is just one more thing, your highness that I need you to do for me." Akua's voice commented.

"And what is that, Akua?" Usagi asked.

"I need you to close your eyes," Usagi did as she was told, "and concentrate. Concentrate until you find _it._" Akua's voice told her. "Find 'it'?" Usagi's voice held confusion in it, but she did as she was told.

As if in a trance, Usagi could feel something in her body, raging in fury, demanding to be let out.

"I think…I think I found it." Usagi whispered; her eyes still closed.

"Good, good. Now raise both of your hands in the air and yell out, _Mercury Ice Power_!" Akua commanded Usagi did as she was told. As she did so, she felt a heavy yet surprisingly light weight gain in her hands.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, as she lowered her hands to eye level.

She gasped; in her hands lay what looked like an ice sword.

It was surely a beauty to Usagi. The ice would glisten every time she would swing it around; the hilt looked like it was made from pure silver with a blue gem in the middle of it, in the middle of the gem rest the Mercury planet sign.

"This sword is known as the Wise Sword. It is given to those who are of Mercury blood and royal, it is now in your hands." Akua said as Usagi gazed upon it.

"Swing it directly in front you, highness," Akua commanded, "That's it…do it once more but this time in an x formation." In a split second as soon as Usagi finished the x, the ice forest surrounding her disappeared.

* * *

She was back, in Narnia; the ice was melting away from every part of her body. For some reason, the silver cloak that she had on originally was making her feel too hot, so she dropped it onto the snow.

She looked down at herself and gasped. The ice that melted formed a puddle of water, allowing her to see her reflection.

Her once beloved silver blond hair was now streaked with ravishingly dark blue streaks, that you might mistake as dark crystals, or more like dark ice. Her eyes turned into a more startling color of silver with hints of blue in them.

She looked at her hands and saw that the Mercury Planet Sign on her finger was glowing; it was starting to get darker each second, until it suddenly vanished into thin air. Something suddenly burned her finger that the planet sign was on, as she looked around it, she noticed the planet sign forming on her nail with waves of water forming behind it, it looked really, really professional.

She sighed, as she felt the weight of the sword on her hip, she looked around. She was still near the forsaken lamp pole, with the blasted book in front of her. She glared at the book; to her it felt like it was the entire stupid book's fault her friends abandoned her.

_Don't think that, your highness! _Akua's voice reached around her.

"Akua?" Usagi whispered out loud, she didn't expect Akua to still be able to talk to her. While she picked up the book, she hissed a bit as the book started to burn her. She calmed down as she felt the powers that Akua gave her, working and fighting back at the fire within the book.

Usagi started to walk straight ahead, wondering where her feet would take her.

_Of course, who else would it be, Mother Nature? _Akua's voice teased her.

"Oh hush you." Usagi grumbled out, for some strange reason, Usagi started to feel comfortable with Akua as if she knew her, her entire life.

She suddenly gasped out, memories flashed into her mind.

A teen girl with blue hair cut above her shoulders:

Her bright blue eyes;

Her graceful yet icily smile.

Her wisdom and brain, was something she could not forget.

"AMI-CHAN!" Usagi shouted out, falling over, holding onto her head. She was screaming in agony and writhing in pain.

"MERCURY!" Usagi yelled out, the Mercury planet sign, emitted a dark blue glow on Usagi's forehead.

"Iie!! Come back…please…" Usagi whimpered out, tears in her eyes.

She was not afraid to admit it, she was scared. It was like everything was flowing in her about this one girl. Did she know her?

Akua suddenly appeared in front of her, with her ghostly appearance. She kneeled down in front of Usagi.

"Hush, my Goddess. All shall be revealed in due time." Akua gently caressed Usagi's hair, like a mother does to her child; comforting her, trying to sooth her to calm down.

"Who goes there!?" A voice frightened them out of their comforting stance.

-x-x-x-x-

Ooh! Spooky voice—wonder who it will be? Do you know? (Giggles) We know. But we won't tell you. Until the next chapter, so without further ado, we ask of you once more, to please do review.


	9. Ch 8: Sailor Moon Returns

**_Lunar's Note:_**Here is the next chapter of Delicate Soldier! We do hope you enjoy this chapter and are excited for this chapter. Like Lizzy says, please don't forget to review! Now onto the show!

**_Lizzy's Note_****: **I hope you are all excited for the next chapter that Lunar has in store for you. It is really exciting and leaves you wondering what is going to happen next! I know you will enjoy it! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!

P.S. There are two **bold **exclamation signs in front of a paragraph, it indicates a warning to show you that there the upcoming paragraphs are _very_ descriptive. Thank you!

-x-x-x-x-

**_Full Summary of Delicate Soldier:_** NarniaxSm. Almost killed in her past life, Usagi Tsukino fled to another world, where she hardly remembers any of her past. Did she happen to mention that she's friends with the Pevensie siblings in this life time? Follow her and the Pevensie siblings in their journey into Narnia and watch as her past slowly reveals itself and also watch as she fights face to face with her ultimate enemy.

-x-x-x-x-

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither Lizzy or I, own Narnia or SM. They belong to their respective owners…so stop making us feel sad that we do not own two of the most awesome things (well two of the most awesome things in life…) in life! :P  
"………" Talking  
(_Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Delicate Soldier**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Beta Reading By: _Elizabeth Bennett_  
Chapter Eight: Sailor Moon Returns  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akua gently pushed Usagi behind her, even IF she was a ghost, transparent and giving off a deathly aura, she would be damned if she let anyone near her Princess or future Queen, whichever you preferred.

"Shh, my Goddess," Akua gently whispered behind her.

Slowly a vital carriage that was covered with green vines came into view.

A blonde woman was sitting in it with a long ivory ice staff by her side. What scared Akua the most was the fact that the woman's staff gave off the aura of fatality.

_Similar to Hakai's aura…yet exactly the same as Chaos_, Akua silently thought to herself, her eyes widening at that very thought.

Usagi, was not paying attention to the terror written in Akua's eyes, nor was she focusing on the pain her body felt; she was shocked to find that Edmund was in the same carriage as this woman; a woman whose energy reminded her of a goddess of death.

Suddenly a pair of purple eyes flashed through her mind. The Saturn Planet Sign evident in between the pair of eyes. Usagi eyes widened but shook it off.

_Must be my imagination…_ she thought to herself.

"Edmund!" Usagi whispered hoarsely out. The boy could only look at her with regret written in his eyes.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up, the snow brushed by Usagi, giving her a serene feeling. She closed her eyes as she felt something familiar twinge at her heart, but she ignored it. It was like something was calling her…but that wasn't possible was it?

"Silence! You do not disrupt the Ice Queen while she is speaking!" The woman shouted; her tone radiating bitterness towards Usagi or Akua.

"You don't have a right to talk to her like that!" Akua shouted, glaring at the woman who even dared to shout at her Queen.

The Ice Queen glared at Akua, raising her staff as she pointed it towards her.

Quickly realizing the danger, Akua turned around. "Goddess, quickly run! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" she shouted, her ghostly appearance suddenly turning more human like.

As her body turned into human form, Usagi screamed. A bright dark blue light surrounded Usagi. She closed her eyes as she felt the power surrounding her.

The woman, however, was not bothered by the spectacle. Her staff remained high in the air, pointed towards the weak humans. She allowed her power to transfer through the staff, building up for a powerful attack.

Usagi as if on the verge of something, snapped open her eyes, which were now turning into a dark blue color. She raised her hand in the air as she shouted out the words, "MERCURY ICE POWER!" "MAKE-UP!" Her voice sounded different. It was much more monotonic.

In an instant, there stood a different, rather paler female, in the place of Usagi.

**!! **The female had shoulder-length hair that was dark blue with silver strands in it. Looking closer, one will notice that these silver strands were actually ice. The ice was woven into many braids, and a small ice crown rested on her head. On the forehead of the female, sat the Mercury Planet Sign, which was in the middle of an eight-point star. Glistening in the light of the sun were two blue star earrings on the female's ears, and she had dawn-colored ivory blue wings on her back.

The female wore a delicate white bodice. Snowflakes could be seen glistening upon the white bodice. The white bodice was made out of two layers of silk. The top layer which was dark blue went just below the female's bossism area. A platinum armor engraved with snowflakes could be seen through the top layer of the silk. The second layer consisted of pure silver. The white bodice shined through this layer, and it ended just at the beginning of the skirt.

The female's skirt was attached to the bodice. It was a blue ruffled skirt, with three layers. The top layer was pure blue; the middle layer was silver with snowflakes, while the bottom layer was white. The female wore white combat boots, with armor going from her mid thigh to her knees. At the waist of the female lay the Ice Sword that Usagi had received earlier.

The Ice Queen, glared at Usagi through Akua's body.

"Foolish! You think a simple trickery of flashing lights and change of clothing will help you survive?" The Ice Queen bellowed out, her small servant that was holding onto the sleigh, was laughing with her. Edmund looked scared for his life.

"Ami-chan…I remember. My wisdom and ice goddess, I remember her now; Akua!" The female shouted out, as she watched the Ice Queen let loose her attack.

The female grabbed onto Akua and held onto her closely as she felt her wings close upon them.

"Why, Goddess?" Akua gently whispered to her Queen.

"Because, I do not want you to get hurt," The female whispered out, as they felt the impact of the Ice Queen's attack. They both screamed in terror, as they felt their feet being thrown off the ground and into a tree. As they hit into the tree, the female's wings opened.

The Ice Queen stepped out of the sleigh, as she surveyed the damage that she did upon the female and Akua.

The female, slightly opened her eyes, and sung out,

"_Death to all those, who touches me and my protectors,_

_Survey the damage that I shall bring to you,_

_Never will you see properly again._

_All sacrifices made towards you unforgiveable,_

_Will be dealt with thoroughly,"_

As she finished the song, she looked directly at Edmund, and mouthed towards him 'Run!' and he did just that, getting up out of the sleigh, but first kicking the small servant, and running for his life towards three presences that felt so familiar to the female that she herself would be visiting after her fight.

The female managed to get up, smiling weakly at the Ice Queen, whose eyes widened.

"Who are you?" The Ice Queen dared to ask.

"I am who I am. I was once the wisdom of the world, the ice within the many depths of glaciers, and the cold streams of water. I am the legendary Moon Warrior, come back from the depths of the ever venomous world of Chaos. I am, Sailor Moon!" Moon shouted her stance was indeed an attack stance. She took her sword and held it in front of her.

The Ice Queen laughed, "You do not know that symbol on your forehead than, girl! How can you be this idiotic Sailor Moon person, if that symbol represents the planet of Mercury?" Moon stepped back for a moment, trying to calculate how the Ice Queen even knew what the planet sign meant.

"You think I am dumb? Don't you? You think that I do not know the symbols representing the planets, themselves?" The Ice Queen angrily bit out. Raising her staff, she pointed it at Sailor Moon.

"Say goodbye, you idiotic girl," The Ice Queen whispered out as she unleashed her attack.

-x-x-x-x-

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Who thinks they could draw sailor moon's outfit? A chapter to two chapters shall be dedicated to those who think they can (and pm me {Lunar} with the link). This is not mandatory, nor is it being asked to do it. I'm just saying, who thinks they could draw it? And well that's it, I guess. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
